The Big Halfa Theory
by JuneLuxray
Summary: Danny visits his cousin, Leonard, along with his family. When the ghosts start coming to L.A. looking for a fight, Danny has to try even harder to keep his secret. 'T' for safety. X-over with 'The Big Bang Theory'.
1. Chapter 1

Danny sighed as he took in a deep breath, allowing the sunlight to absorb into his pale skin as he watched the city pass. He was almost there- his favorite cousin's and his cousin's roommate. Oh, and his cousin and the roommate happened to be genius scientists.

He and his cousin had much in common- such as their love of comic books, and Star Trek. His roommate was the same, but Leonard told Danny over online chat that he was stubborn and annoying, but entertaining in his own way. Leonard liked hearing from Danny over the internet- just what was up at school...And ghosts.

You see, Danny had told Leonard over chat that he was Danny Phantom, and over Skype showing him he was. Leonard was shocked, to say the least- but supported Danny and kept his secret. He enjoyed mentally mocking Sheldon for actually having a superhero relative. He knew he could never tell Sheldon, but, oh my gosh, the jealousy that Sheldon would harbor...

Leonard was pleased about his visit, and was probably getting ready at the moment with his usual inflatable beds that always seemed to last longer than told.

And all the while, Danny worried about Amity Park, he hoped that Valerie or the G.I.W. could take care of it for a few days. Right now he was in Los Angeles, the 'City of Angels'.

City of Angels? Yeah, right. It was mostly concrete jungle, with tall skyscrapers for offices. He also saw many, various worn-out buildings and billboards. The occasional odd building here and there, and he passed Dodger Stadium, and into a street of apartments. Pulling into the parking lot, his dad smiled. "Alright, guys! We're in L.A.!" Jack shouted, and jumped out along with Maddie.

Jazz and Danny took a slightly sluggish-er approach and yawned, stretching from the long car ride as they tumbled out. Jazz turned to Danny as they began to approach the building. Whispering to Danny so the parents wouldn't hear anything, she whispered "So, Leonard knows?" She asked, concerned. Danny whispered back. "Yeah. He won't tell anyone, though." He finished. Jazz looked a little exasperated at him, and they heard Jack groan at the perpetually broken elevator, and they all went up the stairs.

* * *

"...So, your relatives coming to visit are Ghost Hunters?" Sheldon asked in his typical, slightly robotic tone. (AN: If you've watched the series, you know how he is. I don't think I can really describe him well in a fanfic.) Leonard groaned and looked up from the air beds he just finished putting out.

Sheldon was a tall guy- he had an inverse _Flash_ shirt on. He had short hair to match- brown, as well. Leonard was a bit short- he had dark brown hair, with glasses. He had a green hoodie on.

Their apartment was scattered with various superhero stuff, including one or two posters of Danny Phantom. There were also whiteboards for drawing equations for scientific questions out. Sheldon had put a paper on his seat on the couch that said 'Sheldon's Spot ONLY- notice for the Fentons.'

"Yeah, Sheldon. That's the twentieth time you've asked today." He said, a little exasperated. Sheldon grinned a bit.

"Maybe they'll know something about the superhero, Danny Phantom." Sheldon said, bringing his hand to his chin.

Leonard chuckled silently to himself. _"If only you knew..."_ He thought.

A knock interrupted them, and Leonard got up and went to open the door. He was assaulted by hugs, with the exception of Danny, who just gave him a high-five. Jack grinned.

"Hey, Leonard! How's my nephew doing?" Jack said, putting a hand on Leonard's shoulder. Leonard smiled. "Good, Uncle Jack."

Maddie and Jazz greeted him as well, while Sheldon sat back, not really the touchy-feely type. Then Jack approached him. "Oh, you must be Sheldon, Leonard's roommate. Pleased to meet you." Jack said, shaking his hand. Sheldon returned it a little reluctantly, earning a strange look from Jack. Maddie shook hands as well, and did Jazz. Danny did, too.

"So, wanna hear Maddie and I blabber on about ghosts?" Jack asked. Sheldon nodded enthusiastically, and sat down in his spot on the couch, forbidden from anyone else's bum. Pulling off the paper, briefly showing it to the Fentons, who politely nodded, a bit weirded out from the notice as he set it aside onto the coffee table.

"Well, Danny and I are gonna hang out for a while." Leonard said. Maddie and Jack nodded, and Sheldon turned to look at Danny again...And froze as he watched him walk down to Leonard's room.

_"Not...Possible..."_ Sheldon thought numbly.

* * *

Leonard's room was fairly neat- clothes sorted into the closet, ect. The wall was blue, the floor beige.

Closing the door behind him, Leonard turned to Danny.

"So." He began.

"So?" Danny asked.

"You know what I want to see." Leonard said with a smirk, leaning against the wall. Danny groaned, but the two rings formed and separated.

Leonard stared at Danny, shocked for a moment, before snapping out of it as Danny turned back. Leonard grinned.

"I saw it on skype, but it still shocks me to see it with my own eyes. It's so cool I'm related to a superhero! But, do your parents know?" Leonard asked. Danny winced.

"No, but Jazz does." Danny said, a little sheepishly. Leonard's eyes widened again.

"Dude, you have to tell them!" Leonard hissed. Danny snorted. "Hello? Me? Half-Ghost, My parents? Ghost hunters. Put two and two together." He said blankly. Leonard's eyes narrowed.

"Well, I understand, but still, man. I'd tell them. And I'm gonna keep bothering you about it until you do it. I can't tell them; it's your job." Leonard said. Danny sighed. "I'll tell them when I'm ready- just not now." Danny said, a little solemnly. Leonard softened at that and nodded.

"Oh, and Danny..."

"Yeah?"

"Please don't kill me..."

"Why?"

"My girlfriend mayyyyy have found out your secret by accident."

_"What?!"_ Danny hissed. Leonard frowned.

"Sorry, man. She was looking through my files when she was over here one night when I wasn't looking- and came across that video I saved of you transforming. And she read some of our previous chats...She promised not to tell." Leonard promised. Danny groaned, and ran his hand through his jet-black hair.

"Well, it's not exactly your fault...Can I at least meet her?" Danny asked. Leonard nodded. "She lives across the hall. Here, she'd be happy to meet you. C'mon." He said, and opened the door.

* * *

They passed through the living room, and out to the hall.

They didn't notice Sheldon's eyes following them. Sheldon was extremely suspicious of Danny right now, and, slightly ignoring the Fentons, he was left to his own thoughts.

_"He looks just like Danny Phantom...His voice is nearly the same as Danny Phantom's on T.V. Don't the Fentons live in Amity Park? Doesn't Danny Phantom usually fight in Amity Park? That, and his parents are ghost hunters...Could he be Danny Phantom?"_ Sheldon asked himself mentally as he watched the two's retreating feet.

**I don't own DP, Skype, The Flash, or the Big Bang Theory. Please R&R! And, there's a reason why this isn't in the x-over section. I find a greater chance of it getting read if it's in one category.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard knocked on the door across the hall from his room firmly, but not loud enough to wake the dead- no pun intended. A few moments later, a blond girl, with her hair wrapped up in a ponytail with a pink tank top on her with light brown capris answered the door. She smiled at Leonard. "Leonard! Oh, how are you?" She asked, giving him a prompt hug. Leonard returned it with a 'I'm good' and he turned to Danny. The girl turned to where he was looking, and froze.

"Is he...?" She started. Leonard grinned. "Yep. He wanted to meet you." He said happily. Penny's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Oh, you must be Leonard's cousin, Danny! Nice to meet you! I'm Penny!" She said rapidly. Danny smiled, shaking her hand. Penny then smiled. "Well, come in, come in!" She said, ushering the two in.

Her place was...Messy, to say the least. Shirts were scattered here and there, and bits of clips and ribbon decorated the floor near two boxes.

She closed the door so no one would hear them, and she spoke softly. "You're Danny Phantom, right?" She asked, her voice full of wonder. Danny didn't respond with words, and allowed the two ghostly rings to form and separate. Penny only gaped at him, and he smiled. "Yep. You won't tell anyone, right?" He asked, turning back to human. Penny snapped out of it, and eagerly nodded.

"Of course! Say, can I get you two something to drink?" She asked. Both shook their heads 'no', and Penny nodded. Then Danny spied the box full of something shiny. "Say, what's that?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, those are rhinestones. I use them in my hair accessories, 'Penny Blossoms'."

"Penny Blossoms?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow. Penny nodded.

"Here, I'll show you..." She said, and head to another box. Right before she was about to open it, it glowed green and the Penny Blossoms blew out everywhere, and who wants to take a wild guess who came out?

The Box Ghost, duh. Penny was stunned silent, with her mouth wide open while Leonard and Danny rolled their eyeballs.

"I AM THE BOX-" He was interrupted by Danny pulling the thermos off of his back, and sucking him in.

"BEWARE!" He managed to shout before he was sucked in.

Danny sighed and capped it, and turned to Penny, and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about him- he's the Box Ghost, master of all square and cardboard. I've told Leonard about him- he's completely harmless." Danny said airily. Penny slowly nodded, and eyed his thermos warily while Leonard went to try to help pick the Penny Blossoms off of the floor. The Penny Blossoms were basically hair clips with multi-colored fake flower petals on them, with rhinestones decorating the middle.

Danny smiled at her apologetically, and began to help Leonard pick them up, with Penny watching from the sidelines.

After emptying them into the box, Penny grinned. She gave a blue Penny Blossom to Danny, who looked a bit confused with her gift. She smirked.

"No, it's not for you. It's for your sister Leonard told me about. Isn't she supposed to be a know-it-all?" She asked. Danny rolled his eyes again. "And more. But, thanks. I'm sure Jazz will love it." Then Leonard remembered something.

"Oh, yeah. We gotta go, Penny. We gotta go get Asian food- Sheldon will throw a fit if I don't get the food in the time he wants." Penny groaned disappointingly, but nodded and waved goodbye as they left.

* * *

"No soy sauce?" "Yes." "Noodles at temperature?" "Yes." "Is this from the usual place?" "Yes." "Steamed Rice have a bit of butter on them?" "Yes." "Orange Chicken perfectly orange?" "Yes, Sheldon." "Good." "Anything else, your highness?" Leonard asked sarcastically. Sheldon HAD to have EVERYTHING perfect, but he had grown used to it.

"No." Sheldon said, and began to eat on his seat. The Fentons sat back, making 'O_o' faces at Sheldon, before digging into their own plates.

"Oh, Leonard, make sure you tell Penny that I said thank you." Jazz said with a smile. Leonard nodded. Jazz smiled and re-adjusted the clip, and kept eating her noodles. "By the way, can you ask her if I can get one, please?" Maddie asked. Leonard nodded again, and Maddie smiled, and returned to her conversation with Jazz in between mouthfuls. Jack mumbled between bites something about using rhinestones to make a new invention, and Danny was sitting silently, spooning steamed rice into his mouth.

Then he became aware of Sheldon's stare. Sheldon was still eying Danny funny, but his head shot down once Danny noticed him.

"Uhm, is there anything wrong, Sheldon?" Danny asked cautiously. Sheldon looked up again. "No." He lied. "The...Food just looks great today. I need to ask Leonard next time for some of that same Kung Pao Chicken you're eating." He said, keeping his lie in without a hint. Jack looked at Danny.

"Hey, you're right. I need some next time, too." He said, continuing shoveling in his food.

Danny sighed out a nervous breath he didn't know he was holding. Thank God, Sheldon didn't know.

* * *

Danny yawned as he stretched up. His family was eating breakfast already, and all turned to see Danny wake up.

"Morning, sleepy guy!" Jack said happily. Danny yawned in reply, and smiled. That was the first good night's sleep he had gotten in a while. Maddie smiled, ruffled his hair, and gave him his breakfast, composed of a bagel, (AN: BAGELS PWN!) bacon, and scrambled eggs.

Sheldon made sure to make it look like he wasn't examining Danny again, and Leonard smiled at Danny.

"Hey Danny." He started.

"Yeah?" Danny asked.

"You're gonna come check out the university with your sister for the day."

"Oh, really? Cool..." He said, not actually caring in the least. But Jazz smiled.

"They have stuff from NASA..." She started in a sing-song voice. Danny's eyes widened in excitement, and he threw his arms up.

"YES! SO COOL!" He cheered.

* * *

Jazz and Danny sat down at lunchtime in the employee lunchroom. Danny had gotten his fun with some of the NASA stuff, and Jazz got to listen to a few lectures on psychology.

The lunchroom was small, with circular tables and chairs nailed to the ground next to them. On the walls, there were various 'inspirational' posters. The walls were white, the floor tiled, brown-colored.

"So, these are your cousins?" Raj asked. Raj was an Indian man, who was a friend of Leonard and Sheldon's. Leonard smiled. "Yep." He said, as Danny and Jazz waved awkwardly at them. Howard, another friend of theirs, with short, brown hair and a lean frame that was a little hunched smiled at them.

"Pleased to meet you..." He started. Jazz picked up on it. "Danny and Jazz." She said. Howard smiled. "Pleased to meet you, Danny and Jazz. Say, Danny, you were looking at the NASA stuff, right?" Howard started. The two began talking about space stuff, while Jazz, Raj, and Leonard started talking a bit. Sheldon kept to himself, still trying to unravel the mystery of Danny mentally.

Then, Danny's ghost sense went off, which thankfully, no one noticed with the exception of Jazz, who looked at him worriedly. Danny's eyes widened. A ghost? In L.A.? But, deciding not to take a risk, he decided to go hide and transform.

"Uhm, 'scuse me for a minute." Danny said, running off toward a door that lead out to the space stuff. Raj and Howard raised an eyebrow as Sheldon got up to follow Danny secretly. "Where are they going?" Raj asked, confused. Leonard and Jazz gave each other looks.

"Uhm, Sheldon's probably going to the bathroom, while Danny's going to...Look at the NASA stuff again?" Leonard tried to cover up for him.

"But-" Howard was interrupted by a ghastly voice.

"I am Skulker!"

* * *

Danny ran out into the NASA room, which was currently empty- wires sat haphazardly everywhere, four rows of unoccupied computers turned off. In the front, there was a large screen pulled down- probably used for presentations. Various space posters and blueprints were on the wall. The wall was dark blue, the floor just as dark blue. Opening it hastily, Danny ran in, Sheldon unnoticed by his eyes.

Sheldon peeked his eyes through the circular window to let people see the inside of the room, and watched Danny.

Danny checked the room, and door quickly, and Sheldon bent down to not be seen. Then, after Danny was done checking, Sheldon brought his head back up, to watch one of the most shocking moments of his life.

He spied a bright blue ring start at his waist, and going up and down. Sheldon watched in mute shock as Danny Phantom's suit began to cover him, the red and white shirt with jeans disappearing as the rings passed, replacing it with the famous ghost-boy suit. Danny closed his eyes as it covered his face, then finally making his hair white. Danny's eyes opened to reveal the blue had disappeared as well, to be replaced with a neon green.

Sheldon hardly ever got shocked; but to _see_ that Danny really _was_ Danny Phantom was pretty shell-shocking. Danny turned intangible as he flew through the wall, and back into the lunchroom.

Sheldon's ears were interrupted by screams, and he rushed down the hall into the lunchroom, peeking in through the window on the door.

"Ah, Ghost Child. I heard you were here. I'm here for your pelt, as usual. And to cause some damage..." Skulker said carelessly, aiming a rocket at a table randomly, and the table blew up on impact. Everyone was glued to the wall fearfully, while Raj and Howard stared at Skulker, about ready to pee their pants, but amazed at the sight of their hero, Danny Phantom. Jazz and Leonard only had worried looks on their face for Danny, as Danny scowled.

"Not in a million years, Skulk." He said, and quickly landed a harsh kick to the head, knocking Skulker back. Skulker growled and lunged for Danny, but missed, hitting the wall again. Danny smirked, but that quickly faded as Skulker managed to come at him, and land a small, but painful cut to the arm, making everyone wince, and Jazz and Leonard resist crying his name in surprise and fear, but kept themselves from doing so. Danny cried out in surprise in pain, and put a hand on his arm, and when he pulled away from his arm, his eyes narrowed. He then used an ice beam, and froze Skulker on the spot, and pulled his thermos from his back before Skulker thawed out, and sucked him in.

Sighing in relief, he took a breath, and everyone in the lunchroom began applauding for Danny. Danny smiled thankfully, and flew off back to the NASA room.

Sheldon had been watching the entire thing, and was starting to wonder how Danny could have _powers_ in the first place. But, he went to go watch Danny change back, and pretended to bump into Danny when Danny exited the room.

"Uhm, Sheldon! Uhh..." Danny started, trying to find a way to ask to make sure Sheldon didn't see anything. Sheldon keyed onto this, and spoke.

"...I just came from the other room, to...Find a new whiteboard marker. Also, what was that noise?" He said, lying. Danny sighed in relief, and spoke. "Oh, I don't know...Sounded like a ghost, maybe. But, I bet Danny Phantom took care of it and it's okay now!" He said, giving a bit of a half-lie. Sheldon nodded overly enthusiastically, which Danny raised an eyebrow at. Then Sheldon spotted the cut on his arm, and decided to take his charade up a notch.

"Say, what happened to your arm?" He asked, a little blankly, maybe a tad phony, but trying to make it sound somewhat surprised. Danny eyes then ran down to the cut, and back up to Sheldon.

"Uhm...I tripped over a wire, and I cut my arm." He said. Sheldon nodded. "Well, You should get that cleaned up then." He said, and Danny smiled thankfully as Sheldon brought Danny to the men's bathroom, and began to tell Danny what to do- After all, Sheldon didn't want to do it himself. Some soap on the cut was put on by Danny, as he resisted groaning in pain, but Sheldon ignored him as Danny winced after getting told to clean his cut with water after. Sheldon took a band aid from his satchel, and Danny raised an eyebrow at him while gave it to Danny to put on. "Um, not to be rude, but why do you carry around band aids?" Danny asked. Sheldon blinked.

"I keep them around. I will not be infected, especially after some Star Trek episodes." He said. Danny smiled and thanked him, and both returned to the trashed employee lunch room. Danny and Sheldon both started to act surprised at the room, as Raj and Howard made their way up to them.

"Dude! You missed the coolest thing ever!" Raj started, overly-excited.

"Yeah, Danny Phantom came and saved the day! It was so freaking sweet!" Howard cheered. "Oh, is that so?" Danny asked. Sheldon only stared at the cracks in the wall, feigning his real thoughts...

* * *

It was at least midnight, and Sheldon couldn't get a wink of sleep. Heck, he had trouble keeping his butt in bed. Eventually, he got up and began pacing back and forth subconsciously. He was still pondering how it was possible to have superpowers. Finally giving into the idea that he couldn't get to sleep without answers, he swore to himself in Klingon, and tip-toed out of his room.

Passing the sleeping bodies that laid on their air beds, he knelt down to Danny, who was sleeping soundly on his bed, with small snores coming from his mouth. Sheldon began gently poking Danny.

"Danny.*poke*Danny.*poke*Danny.*poke*Danny.*poke*Danny.*poke*Dan-" He was stopped by a sleepy groan from Danny, who turned over to Sheldon.

Yawning, his eyes cracked open. Danny looked up at Sheldon sleepily, and sighed.

"What's up, Sheldon..." He asked, yawning again. Sheldon's face remained blank.

"I know you're Danny Phantom." He said in his usual tone.

Danny's eyes widened in shock as he stared at Sheldon fearfully.

"Umm...I can explain?"

**I don't own Danny Phantom or The Big Bang Theory. Please review? Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Umm...I can explain?" Danny said sheepishly. Sheldon's face was blank.

"That would be nice. Let's go talk in Leonard's room- I'm betting you already told him." Sheldon said. Danny slowly nodded, and both began to tiptoe to Leonard's room. Creaking the door open, Danny and Sheldon stepped in. Sheldon approached Leonard's bed with his sleeping body on it.

"Leonard.*poke*Leonard.*poke*Leonard*poke*Leonard.*poke*Leonard.*poke*Leonard.*poke*Leonard.*poke*Leo-" He was stopped by Leonard groaning and turning over. He scowled a bit at Sheldon.

"Why are you waking me up at this ungodly hour...?" Leonard asked, rubbing his eyes and putting his glasses on. Sheldon remained blank. "I know Danny's Danny Phantom." He said, not batting an eye.

_"What?!"_ Leonard whispered, startled. Danny shuffled his feet. _"How?"_ Leonard demanded. Danny looked up.

"I don't know- he woke me up a few minutes ago and told me. He said he wanted to chat in your room." Danny said, his breath still nervous, and quick. Leonard frowned and turned on his lamp. He glared at Sheldon.

"How'd you find out, anyhow?" Leonard asked dubiously.

"I followed Danny and watched him transform in the NASA room when he wasn't looking."

"You were following me...?!" Danny almost shouted. Sheldon shrugged. "I was suspicious of you as soon as I saw you. I mean, you look just like Danny Phantom."

Danny and Leonard sighed, and Danny spoke.

"Well, I figure you want answers, don'tcha?" He snorted. Sheldon nodded his head, and Leonard sat down to listen to the story all over again, a little annoyed.

"Well...It stared in my parent's lab. They were building a portal to the ghost world, and when they plugged it in, only a few sparks flew. They gave up sadly, and I didn't like seeing them so sullen with disappointment. So, I pulled on basically an inverse of my Danny Phantom get-up, and went inside to see if I could fix anything. It was dark, so I kept my hand on the wall so I could tell where I was going."

"All of a sudden, my hand pressed down onto something. I looked, and it was the 'on' button. Before I could flee, the portal began to charge up, and it zapped me severely in the process. Ectoplasm was hitting me in all directions, and there was pain. The thing I remember most was the white-hot pain that felt like a star exploded on me, with knives stabbing every molecule at the same time."

"Then, I remember slowly stumbling out, looking at my hand, and watching it turn intangible, and back. That, and I noticed the colors were reversed. I looked up at my two friends who witnessed the event, and both had wide eyes, and gaping mouths. Both then slowly came forward and supported me, taking me to a mirror in the room. When I looked at the mirror...I saw me in ghost form." Danny said. His eyes were glued to the floor the entire time he spoke, and when he looked up, he saw a gaping mouth that belonged to Sheldon, and a look of horror from Leonard. Sheldon shook his head.

"But, how? That should've just killed you." He said, trying to solve the equation before him, scratching his head. Danny shrugged. "I don't know...All I know is the ghosts kept telling me who attacked me that I am half-ghost. A halfa, they called it." He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Sheldon's eyebrow raised.

"How's it possible to be half- Oh, waiiitt! If your DNA was fused with ectoplasm at the time you were in the accident, that could make you half-ghost." Sheldon said. Then Danny and Leonard looked up fearfully at him.

"Uh...You won't tell anyone, right?" Both said in unison. Sheldon shook his head. "No. But, just to be sure...Can you transform one more time?" He asked hopefully. Both Leonard and Danny let out relieved sighs, and Danny nodded.

The rings formed and split in opposite directions. Now in ghost form, Danny opened his eyes at Sheldon, who still was struck dumb by it. Danny changed back, and yawned a bit. Sheldon then smiled a bit.

"Well, you should go back to bed. And Leonard was holding out on me." Sheldon said, turning a glare at Leonard. Danny snickered as he left, and the voices of the two arguing became faint as he fell to his bed, into the world of dreamland.

* * *

"Danny? Danny, wake up!" Maddie said, shaking her son to wake him up. Danny rolled over with half-awake eyes.

"What's up, mom...?" He asked, yawning. She frowned.

"There's a major ghost attack. We've been ordered to stay inside for now- they won't let Jack or I take care of the ghosts- the L.A. ghost fighting department's taking care of it. But, for now, Jack and I are making sure no one gets out of our sight. We're all staying in the living room, for now." She said. Danny's eyes widened and he shot up. Maddie returned to Jack to talk briefly, while Jack kept his eyes on them at the same time.

Danny stumbled up to Leonard, Sheldon, and Jazz, who were all twitching nervously a bit. They all looked at Danny. Danny groaned.

"Well, this is just _great._" Danny spat. "I can't go and fight the ghosts while mom and dad are keeping eyes on us!" He whispered low enough for them to hear. Sheldon's eyes widened.

"You mean they don't know?" Sheldon asked, a bit surprised. Danny winced, and Jazz turned and frowned. "Well, maybe the L.A. ghost hunters can take care of-" She was interrupted by voices outside.

"Tony, I need backup!"

"We don't have backup!"

Jack and Maddie sent startled stares outside helplessly, and Leonard turned to Danny with a smirk.

"Isn't there something I keep nagging you to do?" He said cockily. Danny's eyes widened.

"Are you kidding me?! I can't tell them!" He hissed. Leonard snorted.

"Your secret or L.A. county, genius." Leonard snorted. Jazz and Sheldon turned to Danny. "Danny...I-I think Leonard's right." Jazz said softly. "They'll accept you."

Sheldon frowned and said nothing, only giving him a blank stare. Danny looked at all of the their eyes, and sighed.

He stepped forward slowly, his throat becoming dry, his palms sweaty, and his voice cracking a bit.

"M-mom? D-dad?" He started, stuttering. Both parents turned to Danny.

"What's up, Danny-boy?" Jack asked with a small grin on his face. Maddie smiled at her son, too, trying to lighten the mood.

Danny swore under his breath. His heart was pounding as fast as a train's top speed,

"I have something I need to tell you..."

**I don't own DP or the Big Bang Theory. Please review?**


	4. Chapter 4

"I have something I need to tell you..." Danny started, his ill nervousness not leaving him be, and he stared at his thumbs, twiddling them to try to find a way to tell them. Unfortunately, nothing came to mind. Maddie and Jack stared at their son. Maddie spoke.

"You do realize that by the way you're acting about it, there's no way around telling us now. So, just spit it out." She said, coming over and hugging her son. Jack smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Oh, come on! Can't be THAT bad, Danny-boy!" He said. Danny groaned and slapped a hand to his face. Then he slowly began.

"Do you guys remember the lab accident about a year ago...?" He asked. Maddie and Jack shared a look.

"Yeah, of course. We couldn't forget; we were terrified when we heard that you got zapped by it." Jack said. Danny took another deep breath.

"Well...Uhm...It mayyyy have done more than just zap me..." He said, putting two of his fingers together nervously. "Well, what happened?" Maddie asked nervously. Then Danny didn't respond for a minute, before closing his eyes, and feeling ghost energy in his body rise...He let it go to his hand, and an ectoplasmic ball appeared in his hand. _(AN: Yes, someone had an idea pretty much the same to this. Shush. It just seemed to work the best with the plot.)_ Ignoring his parent's shocked gasps, he slowly opened his eyes to his parents, whose eyes were glued to him, running back and forth between his face and the hand. Eventually Maddie shook herself.

"P-powers? H-how is that possible?!" She croaked out. Danny looked away from her and up to his dad to see his reaction. His father was gaping, then he shook his head and stared at Danny seriously.

"Danny, how..." He started. Danny groaned.

"Uhm...Well...It-it made me...Well..." Danny tried to form words. Sheldon spoke.

"I found out by accident. Danny was made half-ghost, by the fusion of his DNA with ghost molecules." He said. Then Danny's parents stared again. "Half ghost?" Maddie started. "Well, why didn't you tell us, Danny?!" Jack shouted, a little annoyed. Danny shuffled his feet. "Well, you guys DO want to rip ghosts apart, don't you?" He asked, not looking up. Then his parents looked guilty.

"Oh! Danny!" Maddie said, pulling Danny into a hug. Danny smiled as Jack joined in. Then Danny pulled away. Maddie then realized something. "Wait- wouldn't you have a ghost half appearance you can change into?" She asked. Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um, I'll tell you one thing first- anything bad I appeared to have done was a set up, I'm the GOOD guy." He said. Maddie and Jack nodded, and stared as a bright blue ring formed. Then they watched as it went up and down, leaving Danny Phantom in it's place. Danny looked at them again, before Jack ran and pulled Danny into a monster hug.

"AWESOME! MY SON IS A HERO!" He said, a few tears of joy that sprang from them. Maddie smiled, but then Leonard coughed.

"Now that the 'oh-my-God-Danny's-Phantom' moment is over, isn't there certain things outside you wanted to take care of?" Leonard said with smirk. Danny's green eyes flashed back up to his parents.

"Danny..." Jack started. "...Be careful." Maddie said, giving him a kiss on the forehead. Danny blushed, and flew out the wall. Everyone squeezed in front of the window to watch. What they saw was tons of flashing lights, technology going haywire, and a weird ghost with long white hair and square eyes.

"I AM TECHNUS!" Technus shouted at Danny. "AND I WILL NOT BE STOPPED BY A HALF-GH-" He was paused by a punch to the middle, throwing him to the ground. He growled and got back up, and began to summon all sorts of technology to attack Danny. Danny moved out of the way, but to his surprise, Technus twisted his wrist, and the stuff turned around to keep charging at Danny.

"Oh sh-" Danny was interrupted by T.V.s, computers, I-pods, and MP3 players all at the same time coming and attacking him, landing him next to the window. Danny's head swam for a moment, while Sheldon started poking him again.

"Danny.*poke*Danny.*poke*Danny.*poke*Danny.*poke*Dan-" "WHAT?!" Danny shouted.

"The technology pwned you."

"Gee, thanks." Danny said sarcastically. Then he dodged a stray computer again, and began to power up an ice attack...

**_I don't own DP! Review please? You need Ninja Cupcakes and Parakeets to luv if you do!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Danny used an ice beam to freeze the technology, which fell to the ground and shattered into thousands of shiny, sparkling pieces. Technus glared as Danny began to fly toward him with another ice attack ready, and then he landed a swift punch to Danny's abdomen. Danny gave an 'oof' and landed a fast uppercut, and then grabbed him and swirled around until he finally flung Technus at a wall. Next to the window again.

Sheldon had an idea.

"Did you know...It's totally 'hip' to get yourself wet after ice melts?" He said. Technus smiled. "Thanks, human!" He said, and flew up. Danny then blasted Technus, and the ice covered him. Sheldon waves for Danny to come over, and whispered into his ear.

"Thaw him out; the ice will turn to water and electrocute him." He said. Danny smiled and nodded, and put a hand to the ice, and his hand glowed green.

The ice began to drip drop at first, before Danny fully melted it at the same time, and backed up quickly. Technus screamed in pain as electrical surges from the water attacked him, and he fell to the ground. Technus sent Sheldon an evil look, as Sheldon just grinned.

"Bazinga! You've fallen for my trick!" He said. Then Technus was about to get up, before Danny quickly encased him in ice again, and Leonard tossed down the thermos, and Danny captured Technus.

Then, the ghost hunters and other people hiding came out and began to cheer for Danny, who smiled thankfully, and turned invisible to fly back.

He landed in Leonard's and Sheldon's apartment, and turned back. He was then tackled with a hug from Jazz, Maddie, and Jack.

"I'm so proud of you, son!" Jack said, picking up Danny and squeezing him tight. Maddie smiled as she planted a kiss on his cheek. "More than we ever expected from our son...Great job. Now then, your father and I have an idea." She said. Jack spoke up.

"We want to train you to use your powers better, and teach you ghost hunting moves, and work as a family team." He said proudly. Danny gaped for a moment, before smiling and nodding, to his parent's joy.

"YES! Someone to take over the family business!" Maddie said. Jazz smiled and hugged her brother. "Wow, I didn't know Technus was that stupid." She giggled. Then Leonard approached.

"Hey, Danny. Great job. Do you think Sheldon and I could have a copy of that thermos to study?" He asked. Maddie nodded.

"We'll make another and send it in the mail." And then Sheldon approached.

"My, my, a hero's job done. And I pulled one of my famous tricks on him." Sheldon said proudly. Leonard then grinned.

"Let's go to Bob's Big Boy. They have some of the best food ever." He said. They all then strolled out the door, and into the G.A.V. to Bob's Big Boy.

At the restaurant, even after a ghost attack, the place was busy. After being seated, they heard many people around them talk about how Danny Phantom saved the day, as they munched on their burgers. Danny smiled.

"Wow, good food AND good publicity. Can this day get any better?" He asked. "It could if you could pass the ketchup." Leonard said without looking up. Then Danny blushed as everyone laughed, and sheepishly passed it.

When they got back to the apartment, Penny came and gave Danny a large hug and thanked him.

"Danny! Thanks for saving our lives and L.A. county and junk." Penny said. Danny smirked. "What is this 'junk' you speak of? Does it belong to Leonard?" He asked with a laugh. Then Leonard and Penny blushed and Leonard gave Danny a good thwack to the back of the head as everyone laughed.

* * *

The next day, the Fentons packed up to go home. Leonard gave his family a hug. "Thanks for coming, guys. Best family visit I've ever had." He said. Then Sheldon shook their hands in goodbye. "Please, do come visit again sometime." He said pleadingly.

Finally giving their goodbyes and piling into the G.A.V., the family talked as they drove home.

"Well, this was an eventful trip." Jazz said. "Amen to that." Maddie said tiredly.

Then there was silence. Then, Jack spoke.

"...Let's do that again next year!" He cheered.

**I don't own DP, The Big Bang Theory, or Bob's Big Boy. ****I didn't like the way I ended it, as I felt it was a bit rushed. But, review please?**


End file.
